


Morning Stubble

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is getting ready in the morning, and briefly considers growing out a beard. When a still sleepy Makoto walks in, Sousuke can't help but mess with him just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Stubble

Sousuke wrapped the towel around his waist after scrubbing his hair almost dry with it. He could’ve use two separate towels, but that always felt like a waste. In the bathroom mirror he could see that a few water droplets clung to his chest and the patchy stubble on his jawline. The stubble made him look a few years older, and slightly more intimidating; though according to Rin and his swimming students he didn’t need any help there. For a moment he imagined himself with a full beard, but anything more than his stubble would probably age him a few decades which didn’t sound too appealing. Besides, he didn’t think that Makoto would like a full beard on him. Of course, he’d probably tell him it was fine; Makoto was just that sweet.

Now wasn’t the time to daydream, though; Sousuke still needed to get breakfast started. As he took out the shaving supplies the bathroom door opened, and in walked Makoto. His husband was mid yawn, with the sleeve of his night shirt (Sousuke’s nightshirt to be exact) drooping over his fingers as he tried to suppress the yawn. The neckline of the shirt was low to reveal some cleavage as the top three buttons were undone.

“Oh,” Makoto said. “I thought you were finished.”

“It’s fine,” Sousuke said with a small smile. “We both fit.”

Makoto gave a sleepy nod, and Sousuke moved back so that Makoto could get to the sink to wash his face. They did both fit in the bathroom, but only just, and both of their reflections were missing a shoulder. 

“Oh good,” Makoto said as he finished drying his face with a small towel. “You have out the shaving supplies.”

Pale stubble was scattered over Makoto’s own jawline. It was thicker than Sousuke’s patchy morning shadow, but would less noticeable if not for the bright fluorescent light. The facial hair looked adorable on Makoto; something Sousuke could never pull off. Even the most masculine of things were cute when Makoto was involved, and the reminder it never failed to quicken Sousuke’s heart just a bit. Even when it was so early in the morning.

“I was actually considering growing mine out,” Sousuke teased, though his voice was dead-pan. 

Makoto squinted slightly at Sousuke’s reflection. 

“If you really want to,” Makoto began.

Sousuke snorted, and Makoto’s mouth opened in disbelief. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto lightly admonished. He gave Sousuke a small push when his husband gave him a grin in return.

“You’re too easy.”

“It’s early,” Makoto said with a small pout.

“Were you really OK with it?”

“You would definitely achieve a rugged handsome look.”

Sousuke wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, and rubbed his stubbly cheek against Makoto’s.

“You’re so sweet,” Sousuke murmured.

“Don’t patronize me,” Makoto said, but he leaned back into Sousuke’s embrace with ease. “You know that I’d support anything you wanted.”

“Even if I grew it out like an old man?”

“Even then.”

Sousuke kissed alongside Makoto’s jaw. He was so incredibly lucky to have Makoto. 

“I love you,” he breathed against his husband’s prickly skin. 

“And I love you, but we’re going to be late,” Makoto reprimanded. 

Sousuke chuckled, and let go of him so that they could finish getting ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love domestic fics, so I needed to write one for this couple. Especially after seeing this adorable Soumako picture on tumblr:  
> http://johanndro.tumblr.com/post/142205616724/beard-doesnt-look-good-on-your-face-makoto


End file.
